Mall Brawl
by PrincessT123
Summary: Sasuke has a problem. He likes a certain milky eyed beauty, but after an incident in middle school, she's come to hate him. When the gang is stuck inside a mall after closing time and there's nothing to do but wait, can Sasuke win over Hinata's heart? And why is it that Naruto looks so bad in lingerie?


Mall Brawl

**A/N: **Hi guys :) So, I'm sure you've watched many a movie with this particular plot, but with Naruto characters and my brains, it's going to be so much better! Hope you enjoy. Comment!

_~Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does_

I sit slouched on my couch, a hand resting over my stomach idly as I flip through the channels on my TV. Suddenly, a commercial pops up for Bishu Boutique. They're having a fall sale with all of the fall colors; orange, red, and yellow scarves, scarlet skirts, and amber earrings. I sigh. "Ino will definitely drag me to that." I mumble under my breath.

As if on cue, the phone rings, and as I reach for it, I notice that it's Ino. I shake my head as a small, humorous smile graces my lips. "Hello?" I say.

"Hinata, guess what I just saw on the TV!" Ino shouts through the phone. "Bishu Boutique is having a fall sale! Did you see all of the cute clothes? We have to go tomorrow! We _have_ to."

"Sure," I agree. "But can we ask Sakura and Tenten to come with us?"

Sure, Ino and I are good friends but I really didn't want to be stuck alone with her in a mall, especially on the day of a big sale. I'd most likely end up as Ino's mule, lugging around a mountain full of clothes, and then Ino would ask me for more money, which I always supply. I could have my butler come, but Sakura and Tenten were a lot more fun than some stoic man dressed in an oddly formal suit.

"Tenten I'm cool with," Ino says from the other line. "As long as she doesn't complain about her feet hurting and how hungry she is. But Sakura…? Oh, she is _such_ a pain!"

"But Ino…she's your best friend." I say in confusion.

"Yeah, and I spend way too much time with her. Why do you think we fight so much?" Ino grunts. "Whatever. Call them up. We'll meet at the mall tomorrow at eleven o'clock sharp."

"Eleven? But you know Tenten sleeps in late… Besides, that's really early."

"It's a sale, Hinata," Ino says in a tone that implies I'm stupid or something for not knowing what time to be at a mall on the day of a sale. Not all of us can be Fashionistas. "We need to get there early."

"Okay," I say in defeat.

"Cool beans. Ciao!"

And then a click.

…

Sasuke woke up that morning with a killer headache. Honestly, it was the worst thing he'd experienced since Naruto fed him a milkshake with Miralax in it. Sasuke had been shitting the entire day straight, and he'd been on a date, too. He got the dobe back, though, by putting kitty litter at the bottom of Naruto's ramen when he wasn't looking.

Sasuke clutches his head in pain as he strides with uneven steps towards his bathroom door. After splashing water on his face and brushing his teeth, he heads downstairs for breakfast. As he enters the kitchen, he notices the red light on his phone flashing. He checks the caller ID and rolls his eyes. "What kind of moron calls at two in the morning?" he mutters while lifting the phone to his ear.

Naruto's voice comes out eager and excited. "Sasuke, Kiba and I were thinking of going to the mall tomorrow. We heard about the Victoria's Secret modeling show and it's happening tomorrow. Give me a call back."

Sasuke sets his phone down with a frown. "That moron is such a perv. Who wants to watch a bunch of half naked girls walk down a runway?" he pours himself some coffee and drinks it black. "Besides, girls are troublesome and annoying." He takes another sip.

_All but one._

…

The doorbell rings at ten thirty nine that morning, and I jog to open it with a half eaten slice of toast in my mouth and a glass of crangrape juice in my hand. Tenten is standing there with a frown and droopy eyelids. She looks half asleep, and I figure she is when she doesn't answer me greeting.

She's wearing her favorite dark blue skinny jeans, green converse and tube top, and leather jacket. Her hair is down in waves today with one of the strands that would normally frame her face braided with a small, green bead at the beginning of the braid.

"I said, hi, Tenten." I repeat. The girl blinks her lined, brown eyes and mumbles an apology. I roll my eyes and step aside for her to enter. "Nice outfit." I call over my shoulder. Tenten collapses on my couch and reaches for the remote to the TV, to which I laugh. "Don't you do anything other than sleep and watch TV?" I inquire.

"Yeah," she mutters. "I eat."

I shake my head at her nonsense and finish my breakfast. "I'm going to go change." I say before mounting the stairs. I decide on a pair of black leggings, purple knee high converse, and an oversized, dark purple shirt that reaches mid-thigh. It's silky, with a V neck, and it has lace on the fringes. I pull my hair into two braids on either side of my head and add two purple bows at the ends.

"There," I say while looking at my reflection. I chew on my bottom lip. "Well, maybe a little eyeliner."

…

"Hey, Sasuke, you ready for today?" Naruto asks as Sasuke climbs into the boy's orange convertible. He grunts, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Nice shirt," Kiba says with a smirk, referring to Sasuke's black button up shirt. "Trying to impress the ladies?"

"He doesn't need to," Naruto mumbles. "They'd fall for him if he was wearing a trash bag."

"I bet they'd fall faster that way."

"I'm uncomfortable with this conversation." Sasuke interrupts. Kiba and Naruto share a laugh, and then Naruto starts the engine and heads for the mall.

"So I bought this new cologne," Kiba starts. "It's called _On Your Knees,_ and I'm hoping it'll impress the ladies on the runway. And hopefully a certain blue haired beauty."

Sasuke narrows his gaze on the brunette in the backseat through the side view mirror. _Is he talking about Hinata? _Sasuke clenches his hands into fists.

"You gonna get a chance in bed with one?" Naruto asks with a sly grin, ignoring the implement of Hinata. He, as oblivious as he was, had some knowledge of Sasuke's crush on Hinata and didn't want to have the boy upset when he'd finally agreed to go with them to the mall. He'd been especially distant these past few days.

"Hell, I'd strip of their lacy panties and bra right there in front of everyone!" Kiba says with a wild grin.

Naruto shakes his head. "That's wrong, Kiba." The car is quiet for a second. "It's fun every once in a while but…I wouldn't wanna turn into a horn dog." (Pun intended XD.)

Kiba grunts. "That's how they like it."

"Not all of them." Sasuke mutters. Naruto casts him a side glance as his lips curve into a small smile.

"Like who? Though I'm sure you have more experience than I do." Kiba says.

"No, actually, I don't," Sasuke admits. "I don't date girls."

"Sure you do. Remember that one time with the milkshake incident?" Kiba says. "And then you were on the crapper for-"

"Yeah, I remember." Sasuke grits his teeth.

Kiba and Naruto share a laugh, one that lasts the entire ride to the mall. And by the time they get there, Sasuke was about ready to get Naruto another bowl of neko-litter-ramen. Kiba could do with doggy-doo-ramen.

…

"Cute glasses," Tenten says to Sakura as she and Ino approach us. Sakura is wearing a pink mini skirt with black leather boots and a pink sweater. Her hair is in its usual pixie cut with a bright green streak braided. Her black bordered geek glasses suit her well. "They look way better on you than they do Karin."

"Karin bought geek glasses?" Sakura says, horrified.

"Yeah, but don't worry. She can't rock them the way you do." Tenten grins while draping an arm over the pinkette's shoulders.

"Yeah, yeah, that's nice and all but we need to get to the Boutique if we wanna get the good stuff." Ino cuts in. She's wearing a baby blue summer dress with brown boots. Her hair is down to her waist in a long French Braid, her bangs framing her face. Apparently today was the day to braid your hair, and I sure was glad I had or else I would have been left out of the loop. And then Ino, as I can imagine, would kick me out for not fitting in.

Nah, Ino _wasn't_ that bad.

She'd probably tell me to shop on the other side of the room. Yeah, that sounded like her.

"Okay, let's shop 'til we drop, girls!" Ino exclaims with a wide smile. Her eyes shine bright, too bright for this early in the morning. The four of us enter the boutique, Sakura, Tenten, and I gaping with wide eyes at the enormous crowd. There are three girls fighting over a single blouse, a group rummaging through a bin of socks, and diamond earrings flying through the air.

"Is it too late to turn back?" Sakura whispers.

"I hope not." I say.

"I'll be at the arcade." Tenten says while giving us a peace sign.

"Oh, Tenten, look at those shoes!" Ino says. Tenten turns to look over her shoulder, and her eyes widen when she finds Ino holding up a pair or orange and brown converse. The colors are blended perfectly so that they look exactly like an autumn leaf, and the texture resembles water color.

"They…must…be…mine!" she shouts while racing towards the smirking Ino. Suddenly, someone appears behind the blond and snatches the shoes right from her hand.

"Woah!" Ino says in surprise. Tenten's eyes widen in rage and she lunges for the girl. The two land on the ground with a thud, rolling around while pulling at the shoes. One bites the other, hair is pulled.

"Never thought I'd see the day when Tenten fights over a pair of shoes," Sakura says with the shake of her head. "Must be an apocalypse."

"Or an Inopocalypse." I mutter. The two girls share a laugh as the rest of the crowd fights over clothing and accessories.

"Oh hey, those would look nice on you!" Sakura says while pointing to a pair of brown knee high socks.

"They'd look better on Tenten," I say. Especially with the matching shoes."

"Oh, right. Then I'd better keep these with me so no one takes them."

As if on cue, Tenten emerges from the crowd that's now gathered on the floor, rolling about and scratching each other's eyes out. Sakura and my eyes widen and we give her congratulatory smiles. "I'm going to pay for these before someone takes them." Tenten says before stumbling to the front desk. Sakura and I wince.

"Oh, wait," Sakura calls. "The socks!" But Tenten is too far gone. I sigh.

"Let me pay for them." I say. Sakura hands them over and I step over the crowd of people, accidentally step _on _someone's chest, until I make it to the counter. Tenten is leaning her elbows on the glass counter while staring into the cashier's opaque eyes. When she senses me beside her, she looks up with a grin.

"Hey, Hinata, you didn't tell me Neji worked here." She says.

"Why would I?" I ask. "You two are closer than we are."

"That's true." Tenten says with a laugh. Neji smiles softly at the sound of her laugh and hands over her bag.

"Oh, here are the socks," I say. "I'll pay."

Neji rings them up and I hand him the three dollars. "So Neji," Tenten says. "You wanna come hang with us after your shift?"

"I'd love to." Neji says in his quiet, soft voice. But instead of the cold, stoic tone, he's used a more tender one. "My shift ends around three."

"Great. That gives us…three hours," Tenten smiles. "But maybe more if you come over later? I can whip up dinner."

Tenten lives alone in her apartment, even though she's only eighteen. She's lived there with her older sister her entire life since her parents died when she was extremely young. When Tenten turned eighteen, though, her sister moved out, figuring the girl could manage. I'm surprised when she says she's going to fix dinner because first of all, Tenten's never fixed anything other than a can of ravioli in her life, and secondly, she burned the ravioli.

"Sure," Neji says. And then to me, "Tell Hiashi I'll be gone for dinner."

"Sure." I say. "And you might wanna bring a cook book and an apron." Tenten glowers at me. "Hey, I bought you these awesome socks to match your shoes." I hold up the bag, causing Tenten to roll her eyes and smile.

"Fine, whatever." She turns back to Neji. "Meet me at the food court for a late lunch when your shift ends." He nods, and then Tenten and I are crossing the sea of bodies on the floor back to the ever-patient Sakura who's now eyeing a new pair of glasses. "Keep those," Tenten says. "They're way cute. Karin doesn't stand a chance."

Sakura sighs. "Alright, fine." The three girls turn back to the crowd and gasp as Ino lunges for a dark yellow button-up blouse and lands on another girl's stomach. "Ino…that Fashionista."

I'm glad not everyone can be a Fashionista like her.

…

Kiba whistles as a blond haired girl about the age of twenty two strides down the aisle wearing nothing but a black and red lace bra with matching panties. His eyes follow her all the way until she's behind the curtain. "Man, am I glad we came." He says.

"Yeah," Sasuke says boredly. "I'm going to go get a lemonade."

"Sasuke," Naruto calls. "Get me a pretzel!" The dark haired boy narrows his gaze on the blond, and Naruto shrinks to his chibi form with a sweat drop. "I'll get it." He says. The two leave Kiba with his entertainment to Auntie Anne's pretzel stand.

"I'll take two lemonades and one normal pretzel," Naruto says. He turns to Sasuke and leans against the foot cart, crossing his legs at the ankles. "So Sasuke, you bored yet?" he asks.

"Yes."

"Come on, dude, at least act like you don't hate my guts," Naruto averts his gaze to the wrack of glistening, salty pretzels. "Do I annoy you that much?"

Sasuke sighs. "You don't annoy me, Naruto." The blond arches an eyebrow. "Okay, you do. But I don't hate you or anything. You're my best friend." The clerk hands Naruto and Sasuke their food and Naruto hands him a ten. Naruto takes a sip of his drink.

"Then what is it? Why have you been so down lately?"

"Nothing's wrong. I just have a major migraine." Sasuke lies. That migraine from this morning had passed after he'd taken an ibuprofen. He just didn't want to tell Naruto the real reason why he was so depressed.

"You've had a major migraine for a whole week?" Naruto asks unbelievingly. "Come on, dude, don't lie to me."

"I'm not." Sasuke says through gritted teeth.

"Sir, your change." The man says from behind the counter. Naruto opens his palm and the man drops the change into it. Then the two head back towards the modeling show.

"Actually, could I just meet up with you later?" Sasuke asks. "I don't want to go back there."

Naruto pauses in mid bite. "Sasuke, is this about Hinata?"

"What?" the boy looks at him with a skeptical expression. Then he sighs, rakes a hand through his hair. "Okay, but how did you know?"

"Oh, come on," Naruto says with the roll of his eyes. "You've been so depressed lately. All you do is watch TV and exercise. Do you even eat?"

"Of course I eat." He says. "Dobe."

"Whatever. Plus, whenever the conversation turns to Hinata you get all angry and stuff."

"Dude, you're the most oblivious guy in the world. How did you notice when…" he looks down at his lemonade. "When she won't notice….?"

"Aw, cheer up," Naruto says while patting him on the back. "She'll warm up to you. You just need to talk to her. In fact," Naruto takes another bite of his pretzel while lifting his gaze to the ceiling. "I believe the only words you ever said to her were _shut up._"

"What? That never happened, idiot." Sasuke says.

"Yeah huh. Remember, we went to Hershey Park on a field trip and we climbed on that boat ride. You know, the one that swings up and down?" Sasuke nods. "Well you boarded it on my request, but then decided it was too lame for you and started to get off. But the ride was already starting and Hinata called your name to stop you from getting off but you told her to shut up."

(This is from Naruto Shippuden Movie Two: Bonds. It's at the very end. I laughed XD.)

Sasuke face palms.

"What do I do? She must hate me." Sasuke mutters guiltily.

Naruto's eyes widen and a smile lights up his whole face. "I know what we'll do," he says. Sasuke turns to him with a quizzical expression, but Naruto only points. Sasuke turns in the direction Naruto is pointing and his eyes widen when he sees Hinata standing with two of her friends. "We'll hook you up today."

…

"I want something to eat." Tenten whines while rubbing her stomach. "And my feet are killing me!" Ino shoots me a look that says _I told you so _look, but I just grin.

"Let's get some lunch, then." Sakura suggests. "I mean, it is lunch time."

"I can't. I promised to have lunch with Neji." Tenten says with a pout.

"Then we'll get a snack." I say while pointing to the Auntie Anne's stand.

"Good idea." Ino says. "But make it snappy. We have three more shops to hit before the mall closes."

"Dude, it's only two o'clock." Sakura says.

"Yeah, but these stores takes hours to go through. They're huge."

Sakura, Tenten, and I moan. "Are these stores having sales too?" I ask.

"No, but they're great nonetheless." Ino answers.

"Well, no human-eating girls this time." Tenten says.

"Hi, we'll take three pretzels, four cokes, and one hot dog." Tenten says. The clerk writes down the order and starts grabbing various items off of the stands.

"Hi guys!" someone calls from behind us. I recognize the voice as Naruto, my former crush, and turn to greet him when I find Sasuke standing beside him, standing shyly, something that is so unlike him. His gaze is locked with the ground.

"Hi Naruto, Sasuke," I say. "What are you doing here?"

"We were-"

"Shopping for new seat covers for Naruto's car," Sasuke says before Naruto can tell the girls why they were really there. "His dog peed in the backseat."

Naruto scratches the back of his neck sheepishly. "What can I say? When Akamaru and Kyuubi get together, they just can't help themselves."

Everyone grimaces.

"So, do you wanna hang with us?" Naruto inquires.

"Sorry, we're on a tight schedule." Ino says while grabbing her pretzel and coke from the man at the counter.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind a break from Ino's slave driving." Tenten says.

"Yeah, I can go for a round of race car driving in the arcade." Sakura says while giving Naruto a challenging grin.

The two boys turn to me, and all I can do is blush and nod. Who knew Sasuke would be here? And I'd be spending the whole day with him? I had a crush on him in late middle school, after I'd dropped my crush on Naruto, but after he'd told me to shut up on that field trip, I'd tried desperately to forget about him. It was tough though. Too tough.

"Then let's hit the arcade." Naruto says eagerly.

"Hello, I said, _tight schedule_!" Ino exclaims.

"You don't need to spend an hour in each store." Tenten says with an annoyed frown.

"But-"

"You already have seven bags!" Sakura exclaims. "Take a break, woman! Unless you wanna be stuck here alone…?"

Ino pouts and takes a bite of her pretzel. "Fine," she says. "Arcade."

…

Naruto and Sakura are seated beside each other, each with their own yellow and black race car beneath them. As the two race through desert obstacles, Tenten and Ino play DDR until Ino falls to the ground, panting. "What's wrong, Ino? Too much for you?"

"Hey, these aren't dancing shoes." Ino says while motioning to her boots.

"What are you talking about? Those are western boots; they were made for dancing!"

"Yeah, western dancing. Do I _look _western to you?"

Tenten shakes her head.

"So Hinata," Sasuke says. "Would you like me to win you one of those stuffed animals?" my cheeks redden at his question.

"You want to?" I ask skeptically.

"Sure." He shrugs before inserting a coin and controlling the claw. "Which one?"

I bite my bottom lip while contemplating.

_She looks so cute like that._

"The bunny." I point to a white bunny with pink and purple polka dotted ears. Sasuke smiles to himself before guiding the claw in that direction. I watch as the fingers of the claw grasp the bunt left ear and tug him upwards. "You got him!" I exclaim with wide eyes. "And I thought those games were rigged."

He hands me the bunny with a grin. "Rigged or not, they can't beat me." He says.

I squeeze the bunny to my chest and slide against the wall until I'm seated on the-might I say dirty?-floor. Sasuke follows suit, watching me through the corner of his eye. _Come on, talk to her! You're an Uchiha. Girls fawn over you. Why should I be nervous anyway?_ Sasuke clears his throat.

"So Hinata, about that day in eighth grade…"

My eyes widen. "You mean on the field trip?"

"Yeah… I'm sorry for telling you to shut up. I guess I was having a crappy day. I didn't mean to make you feel bad or anything."

"Oh…" I play with one of the bunny's ears, who I've taken the liberty of naming Bani. "I…thank you. Actually, Sasuke," I shift in my spot so I'm facing him fully. I pull my legs up underneath me. "I never imagined I'd be sitting here with you."

"The same goes for me." He says. I notice the way his eyes trail down my body, starting at my chest and ending at my lap. His eyes flicker back to mine. "I always figured you hated me."

I laugh. "That's what I thought about you!" I say. "I mean, I thought you hated me…"

Sasuke laughs while brushing a few strands of hair out of his face. "Back in middle school, you were the only girl that didn't annoy the pants off of me. And I mean that literally."

I laugh as a crimson blush dusts my cheeks. "Yeah…I'm not that type."

"You're not that type?" he cocks his head to the side, a gentle smile gracing his lips. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not the type to fawn over someone." I say. "Or to rip someone's pants off."

Sasuke's smile turns into a grin. "That's a good thing…but sometimes it's good to have the courage to do that." I avert my gaze as his eyes lock on mine intently.

"Do you?" I whisper.

"Yes."

"But I thought you hated girls."

"Only almost all of them." He inches closer, his knee brushing against mine.

"Almost?" I laugh, but it comes out as an awkward exhale.

"There's only one girl," he says. "That gets on my nerves in a _different _way than the rest."

"What…kind of way?" I ask while turning back to meet his gaze.

Something happened then. A total eclipse of the heart, you could say, as his dark, cobalt eyes stared so intensely into mine that they seemed to overlap with my milky orbs. And that, my friends, is what created the eclipse. Although normally an eclipse is when the moon blocks the sun…So it wasn't really an eclipse at all. Back to the romance.

"It's more of a chemical annoyance," Sasuke whispers. "Like…something bubbles up deep inside of me when I'm near her, and the fact that I can't tell her how I feel makes me, well, annoyed."

"And that's a good thing." I whisper back, so intent on his words.

"A very good thing. At least…" he leans closer. "It will be once I tell her. Or once I kiss her…" And then he places a hand on top of mine to balance himself as he leans all the way forward and plants his lip onto mine. My hand twitches underneath him and I'm hoping to Kami that he can't tell how much I'm sweating. I close my eyes as he deepens the kiss because watching him kiss me is both weird and too much to handle, as his glorious face blinds me from any thought at all.

So when I close my eyes, my mind clicks back on, and I realize that I'm not returning the kiss. So I do, and I push against him, moving my lips in synch with his. My free hand that isn't trapped by his goes to his chest, and his free hand cups my cheek.

All is quiet in the game room as the others have realized our moment. Naruto and Sakura and sharing a grin while quietly zooming out of an abandoned building in Babylon. Ino and Tenten are stepping as lightly as possible on the dance board, trying hard not to breathe. So what breaks the moment is when Kiba storms into the game room, panting like a dog. Sasuke and I pull apart, and the look on his face tells me he wants to kill Kiba seven hundred times over and over.

"Kiba," Naruto says in surprise. "What are you doing? I thought you were at the modeling…show…" he finishes the rest slowly as Sakura shoots him a death glare.

"The _what_?" she says.

"I was," Kiba interrupts. "But then I realized you guys ditched me. The mall was starting to close so I searched all over the mall for you! You're my ride home, after all!"

Sasuke glances down at his watch and curses. "It's six thirty."

"What?" Ino exclaims. "But there's no way we were here for three hours! I only bought seven bags full of clothes!"

"And I had to meet Neji three hours ago!" Tenten says while slapping her forehead. "He's gonna hate-" suddenly, her phone vibrates. She picks it up, her face morphing into one of apology when Neji's voice is heard on the other line. "Wait, what? You're still here?" a pause. "Yeah, we're here too. We accidentally lost track of time." A pause. "Okay."

"What did he say?" Sakura asks while climbing off of her motorcycle.

"He said he waited for me and when the mall began to close, he searched the entire mall. Then the mall closed, but he didn't want to leave without me. We're all locked in here."

"Is he coming?" I ask.

"Yes."

"Woah, wait, we're missing a large slice of info-pie!" Ino exclaims. "We're trapped in here until morning!"

The group is silent.

"Then that means I still have time to buy my clothes!"

"Woah, you're not gonna-"

"No, I'll leave the money on the counter. I'm no thief."

"Guys, shouldn't we call the police?" I ask timidly.

"Nah, let's embrace our good luck!" Naruto says, rather too optimistically. "We'll be let out in the morning. I'm sure the guards will understand."

"I'm not." I say.

Just then, Neji appears, out of breath. Tenten runs up to him and grabs his hands in hers. "I'm so sorry, Neji. Please forgive me." Said boy smiles sweetly down at her. Then he turns his gaze to Naruto and it narrows.

"Did I just hear you say we should embrace it?" he asks. "We could get in serious trouble for this. I could lose my job!"

"I…I can have father work it out with the manager." I say. Neji turns to me with furrowed brows. "He'll believe me and you know daddy. He'd get you an even better job if these chumps didn't keep you."

"Fine," he huffs. "But I don't like it."

"Come on," Tenten says. "We can still have dinner. Which do you like better? Pizza or Chinese?"

"You know I don't eat greasy food like pizza." Neji says. Tenten grins up at him and then the two head down to the food court.

"Okay, I'm gonna shop 'til I drop. Again." Ino says before striding out of the game room. Naruto and Sakura share a look before returning to their game.

"Hey Naruto," Kiba says with a smirk. "You wanna try on the bras in Victoria's Secret?" Naruto freezes, his hand hovering over the handle bar. He turns to Sakura, who rolls her eyes. "Fine," she says. "But I'm going too. I couldn't miss this."

"Okay, Sakura, but you'd better not try anything on. I don't think they'd fit." Naruto says with a wide grin.

"NARUTO!"

Kiba and Naruto high five each other before hauling ass out of there, Sakura in tow. Sasuke and I turn to each other. "You wanna follow them?" Sasuke asks. I ponder this, but ultimately agree. Besides, who would have to think twice about that?

…

Kiba strides down the modeling runway sporting a red thong and matching bra. Naruto follows behind in nothing but a see through, purple lingerie gown. Sasuke places his hand over my eyes as the blond pasts us. He wiggles his hips in front of Sasuke, his junk wiggling with him, and laughs manically while running back towards the curtain, his butt cheeks flapping in the wind.

Sasuke chuckles to himself and retracts his hand. I catch it, though, and hold it in mine. Sasuke smiles down at me and intertwines our fingers. Suddenly, Sakura saunters down the runway sporting a pink push-up bra and black, lacy panties. It's my turn to cover Sasuke's eyes as she passes us, but he takes my hand and places it in his lap, his cobalt eyes never leaving mine.

"You should go up." He whispers.

"Yeah…" I say dreamily. Then I blink, realizing what he'd actually said. "I mean, no! NO, I should not!"

Sasuke grins. "Yes, you should." And then he rises to his feet, bringing me with him. He drags me backstage where a bin full of lingerie sits. Naruto and Kiba are rummaging through it when they see Sasuke and I enter. "Hinata's joining." Sasuke says.

Kiba and Naruto share a look, and then they grin. "We'll be waiting in the crowd." They say in unison while exiting the stage.

"Oh no," I moan. "Those two are gonna see me?"

"Don't worry," Sasuke says. "So will I."

My cheeks heat to a million and four degrees. "That's supposed to make me feel better?"

"Go on. You're the hottest one here. Although it's pretty close between you and Naruto." He winks at me. "Now…" he rummages through the bin and pulls out a one piece, purple and black, all lace lingerie outfit. My eyes widen in horror.

"I cannot wear that!" I exclaim.

Sasuke cocks his head to the side. "Oh, you're right; your breasts wouldn't fit into this. But then again, that would be better, wouldn't it?"

My eyes widen, my heart fluttering like a bird in the cage that is my chest. It's almost as if a zoo was released inside of me. Birds, butterflies, snakes and all are crawling inside of my stomach and chest. Something, a tiger, maybe, climbs up my throat.

"I don't think so…"

"Please? For me?" with his puppy dog eyes, I can't resist, and so I shoo him away so I can change.

When I step onto the runway, my heart is pounding so furiously that I wouldn't be surprised if Sasuke could feel it beating in his chest too. I suck in a breath and glance down at my chest which is jutting out of the tiny, lacy outfit so much that part of my nipple begins to show. I pull it up, but to no avail. I sigh.

And then I stride down at runway as sexily as I can. I haven't read too much on seduction, and I haven't had much romance in my life, but I tried as best as I could. I glance nervously at the people on the sidelines. Sakura is standing in awe, her jaw dropping so far that her lips are now planting kisses to the floor.

Naruto and Kiba are lying on the floor, drowning in their own pools of blood. And Sasuke…Sasuke isn't in the stands anymore. I glance around the room but he is nowhere to be found. I start to feel myself crying, but with all of the self will I have, I keep it inside as anger floods through my veins.

Just as I start to turn around, though, I bump into Sasuke. He standing before me, eyes glassed over as he looks me up and down. His eyes linger on my chest for longer than necessary before moving down to my waist, and finally to my legs. His eyes flick from my calves to my eyes, and before I can say anything, he's got me in his arms and he's kissing me so passionately that I feel myself slipping into a faint spell.

But Sasuke wraps an arm around my waist to steady me as the other caresses the back of my head. I start to feel myself come alive again and I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling myself as close to him as possible. My breasts smother his chest to the point where I think I may get breast cancer from pushing against them so hard.

The wand that's caressing my head moves down to one of my legs, and I lift it for him. He smiles against my lips while backing me into a corner of the stage. Finally, he breaks the kiss for a breath and stares down at me with such love it almost makes my heart swell to the point of it shattering.

"Sasuke," I breathe. But I don't say anything else. Instead, I nuzzle my cheek against his chest.

"Thank you." He whispers. My eyes widen.

"For what?"

"That chemical annoyance I told you about…It's gone. But there is something else there, and it's eating me up inside. Perhaps…it's love?"

I gasp.

But before anything else happens, I hear the sound of chuckling, and it doesn't belong to any one of my friends. I turn around in time to see two men, each holding a gun in their holsters. One of them rakes me up and down, his eyes glistening. "Well, look what we have here…"

I curl myself into Sasuke's chest, gripping at his shirt tightly. Sasuke's jaw tightens and he demands, "Who are you?"

"That's none of your business. Tell us what you're doing here after closing hours."

"Right back at you."

Naruto, Kiba, and Sakura are watching the conversation from a distance, each with wide, scared eyes. The man chuckles. "You'll find out soon enough. Now answer the question."

"We don't got time for this," the other man says. "Just shoot 'em and get it over with."

"No," the first one says. "We're not here to kill. That's bad."

"Then why do you have a gun?" Sasuke inquires.

"Something hard is used to shatter glass, right?" the man responds with a smirk. "Now get lost, kid."

"I'm afraid I can't."

"I said, get lost!"

The man rushes at Sasuke, and I close my eyes tightly, pressing my face into his chest. Sasuke lifts a leg, kicking the man right where the sun doesn't shine. He falls to the ground with a grunt. The other man twists his lips to the side.

"Unlike this wuss, I'm not afraid to use my gun!"

He aims it at Sasuke, causing Sakura and I to scream. But before the man can pull the trigger, Neji's behind him and he uses some special technique, hitting the man's vital chakra point in his neck and knocking him out. "Good work, Hyuga." Sasuke commends.

"When did you get there?" Naruto exclaims. "Great timing!"

Neji grunts, and then turns to me. "Hinata…On your behalf, I won't tell father of this incident." He rakes me up and down. "But if I ever see this sort of thing again…You know what will happen to Sasuke's precious jewels."

My eyes widen.

"Yes, Neji."

…

"That was quite some story," my father says while turning on the TV. "It made all of the headlines."

"I know," I say. "I just can't believe we got out of there alive."

My father's eyes narrow on the TV as certain footage pops up. My eyes widen in dismay at the footage of me and Sasuke making out, and then my runway strides. My father turns to me slowly, fire in his eyes. I laugh sheepishly.

"Whoever this is, please contact Victoria's . They would like to hire you as a model."

"Wow," I say. "Maybe I should-"

'"ROOM! NOW!"

When I enter my room, I shrink to my chibi form as multiple sweat drops glide down my forehead. Plastered to my wall is a shot of me posing on the runway. At the bottom, it's signed by Neji:

_This was not my idea, but Tenten's. After watching the news earlier this morning, I figured word would reach Hiashi anyway. I hope this reminds you of my power over you. Remember, jewels are stolen every day. Don't make me a thief._

_Love, Neji_

I stare at it, slack jawed.

"Dah fuck?"

**A/N: **So, I tried to make that as humorous and romantic and awesome as possible. Hope I pleased all of you! Comment, please! :D


End file.
